Bubblegum Pink
by sierendipity
Summary: In the moments following the scene just after the battle in HBP, what change takes place between Lupin and Tonks? Whatever the decision making process was, it had to contain some heartache, intense honesty, and, naturally, some good old fashioned fluff.


**AN: My dear readers … I am not finished with "Between the Lines;" I would not even consider it on hiatus, but I wrote this the other day and it was so quick and convenient to post that I just hoped it would kind of tide you over until I can get the next chapter of my real project posted. Happy Christmas! Love you all dearly! Please review **

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world."

Minerva's words struck Remus like a fist, settling in the deepest, most well hidden part of his gut. It made him extremely uncomfortable and couldn't believe that they were discussing this. Regardless of what the others thought, Tonks deserved so much better than him. She deserved everything – someone whole and young and wonderful.

Tonks deserved all the happiness in the world.

He glanced over at the woman in question. She was staring at her hands, pale and gaunt as she had been for months now, her hands wringing.

_She's sure not happy now._

Merlin, he'd love to see her hair pink again.

After a lengthy pause, Lupin stood, unable to take the quiet anymore.

"Good luck Molly, Arthur. It's getting late. Write if you need anything."

As he expected, Tonks stood as well. She moved to hug Molly (bumping into Ron as she did), then walked out before he could. He had no choice but to follow, so, rather than trying to avoid the inevitable, he fell into step beside her as soon as he had crossed the threshold.

They walked in silence for several paces, neither commenting on the destruction that scarred the halls.

"If you need to get home, Remus – "

"No. It's all right. I just wanted them to have some alone time with Bill."

She nodded. "In that case, we need to talk."

He hated the sound of that, but jerked his head sharply in assent.

"I meant what I said you know."

"I know. So did I."

Tonks reeled around, glaring at him those _eyes_. Merlin, those beautiful, blazing eyes. His gaze flicked to the floor.

"If you don't feel the same way then say so, Remus. But if you do – and I think you do – then I do not give a rat's carcass about anything else. _Nothing _else – not any of the petty garbage you mentioned matters."

"That's all fine and good for you to say, but this is reality. Of _course_ it matters!"

"No, it doesn't. Not age or money or – "

"The fact that once a month I'm a vicious, deadly creature?"

Tonks smiled wryly. "Not even that. In fact, we have that in common."

"Not funny!"

"Does it look like I'm laughing?"

"You deserve better than me. Than this."

"Why does it feel like we've had this conversation before? Merlin, Remus, if you think I deserve so much then why is it that you want to take away the only thing I want?"

"Because you want the worst thing for you!"

"You are the best man I know Remus. And everything I want." Her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Tonks…" his voice indicated a level of surrender – they both knew it. She was staring fiercely at him, inching forward almost imperceptibly.

"Remus." Her voice was still that throaty whisper, driving him mad with the effort it was taking him to control himself.

One of her hands reached out as if in a dream to cradle his face. Instinctively, he leaned into it. He was broken. The resolve to fight it was rapidly evaporating.

"I've missed you. Please, Remus."

His hands reached out now, too, and they were holding her face, one thumb stroking her jaw. Her eyes had fluttered closed, and he was so done making her wait. In an instance that felt like an eternity, he covered her mouth with his.

As their lips touched, Tonks whimpered softly. Her hands flattened against his chest and then fisted there, clutching the folds in his shirt. She stepped closer, tilting her chin up, giving everything she had to the kiss.

Nothing could compare to holding this beautiful, wild woman in his arms. Nothing. And, quite frankly, he wasn't ready to go without this again.

Backing her into an empty classroom, Lupin spun her around and pressed her against the door when it was closed behind them, wondering vaguely how long it had been since he had snogged a girl in an empty Hogwarts classroom.

Never a girl like Tonks. There were no other girls like her.

She pulled away for a moment to breathe and, with a grunt of protest, he began kissing her neck.

"You're never allowed to stay away from me again," Tonks breathed, and he could hear the smile in her words. It was the most beautiful sound he'd heard all day.

"Heaven help me … but I don't think I could."

"Good." Her reply was muffled as, both of them smiling, he found her lips again.

He ran his hands through her hair and was startled as there was suddenly much less of it. Opening his eyes in surprise, it was only to find that it had turned a startling shade of bubblegum pink.


End file.
